Bound To Cause A Stir
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Part 4 of SQW - Accidental Stimulation - Whilst Regina is all tied up Emma tries to get a hold of her, and end up causing a little stir as she unwittingly teases the Mayor.


4. Accidental Stimulation

Part four of SwanQueen week challenge

Wednesday, June 11th 2014 Day 4 Prompt – Accidental Stimulation

Emma and/or Regina end up touching/stimulating the other by accident (e.g., one controls something that gives the other pleasure but doesn't know it, close quarters lead to brushing against the other, fall and put pressure on sensitive areas, etc.)

Description: Part Four of SwanQueen Challenge Week – Whilst Regina is all tied up Emma tries to get a hold of her, and end up causing a little stir as she unwittingly teases the Mayor.

Location: Storybrooke

Pairings: Regina/Emma

Characters: Regina, Emma, Dr. Hopper

Warnings: Contains SwanQueen… If you don't like then don't read, you have been warned

Status: Completed One Shot (For now)

I do not own the characters (though I wish I did, if I did SwanQueen would be hot, complicated and all over our TV screens every week)

Please do not repost this fiction without my express permission. If found anywhere else I would appreciate if you could notify me. Thanks.

* * *

**Bound To Cause A Stir**

Regina had been seeing Dr Hopper for months, he was helping her work through her many issues. She found that maybe she had judged the good Doctor prematurely, and though he was still a bumbling man, he was perhaps less a fool than she had once believed. His treatments had so far been successful, and at the rate of her progression, by the time Henry was an adult, she might have her life sorted out, if she was lucky.

Dr Hopper's treatments weren't the most conventional, but the conventional methods they had tried had all failed. For the past couple of weeks they had been working on trust, or more importantly her inability to trust others. After much talk they she had finally agreed to an exercise to prove that she was indeed learning to trust someone else. So this is how she found herself sat in a chair in Dr Hopper's office with her hands tied behind her back with rope. She was to be left like this, alone for 3 hours, Dr Hopper had taken her son, Henry for ice cream, and would then drop him home before coming back to resume their session. Her arms were beginning to ache and she was glad that she was a full 30 minutes into her trust building exercise. So far so good, she hadn't freaked out, she knew Archie would be true to his word, he was honest to a fault, but did she have to be bound so tightly, she had a strong feeling that that had been deliberate, probably for all she had done in the past. _Damn that cricket._

* * *

Emma Swan was drowning in paperwork at the Sheriffs station. A fight had broken out in one of the bars in town a couple of days before, and none of the witness or eye-witness statements were adding up, and it was making her head spin. On top of that she'd been called to a council meeting by Mayor Mills regarding the rise in crime in the town in the past couple of months. The meeting was due in two days time, and Emma knew that wasn't time enough for her to prepare her notes. She knew Regina would be beyond pissed if she asked for the meeting to be rescheduled, but not as pissed off as if she wasted her time by turning up unprepared. Sighing, she rubbed her fingers over her temples. She was beginning to see why many local law enforcers turned to alcohol, even here in Storybrooke the level of red tape and box ticking was bordering on the ridiculous. Picking up her phone she dialled Regina's cell, she supposed it was best she rescheduled sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Shit!" Regina cursed, as her cell vibrated in the trousers of her navy pinstripe suit. She'd forgotten to take it out of her pocket and turn it off before Archie bound her to the chair. As always her phone was set to silent, with the vibration turned up to full. As Mayor she was present at far too many meetings and telephone conferences and phone calls for her cell to be ringing, it always seemed easier and more professional to have it on silent instead. However that being said she still needed to know when she was receiving a text, email or call. Whoever was calling her this time was very persistent, the customary three rings had well and truly passed, and Regina couldn't help but begin to hope that whoever was on the other end of the line would give up soon, as the vibrations were beginning to make her uncomfortable. As soon as she wished it, as if by magic, the vibrations stopped. Surprisingly she missed the sensation immediately, and shuffled uncomfortably in the chair.

* * *

Throwing her cell down on the desk Emma sighed to herself as she ran her fingers through her golden locks. She needed a break, desperately. She didn't have the luxury of time to spare on a trip to Grannies for a coffee and bear claw, so the station coffee would have to make do for now. She was too impatient to wait for the coffee maker to heat up and filter, so she resigned to instant. Adding 3-heaped spoons of coffee to a mug and an equal amount of sugar she half filled the mug hot water, before topping it up with milk. Placing the mug in the microwave she hit 20seconds and waited for the beep to signal it was ready. Taking a sip she smiled to herself, it was just what she needed, full of caffeine, milky and with a nice sugar hit. If that didn't perk her up, then nothing would. Returning to her paper work she couldn't help but sigh again. Before starting back she'd give Regina's cell another call.

* * *

Regina let out a groan of annoyance as her cell started to vibrate again in her pocket. Letting her eyes closed she focused on her breathing, trying to distract herself from the sensation, trying desperately to deny the effect it was having on her. The room seemed to grow warmer, and Regina wished she'd opened the window, or at the least taken off her tailored jacked before starting her theory session. On second thoughts, if she'd just remembered to turn her cell off, she wouldn't have this problem at all. It continued to vibrate; clearly someone was trying to get her attention. _Didn't people know how to use voicemail anymore? _She tried desperately to think of something other than arousal growing steadily inside of her. She could only think of one person impatient enough and persistent enough to stay on the line this long. "Sherriff Swan!" she muttered through gritted teeth. She would most certainly pay for this if she found it to be her. She really was the bane of her life. Was there nothing that she couldn't disturb? As a shudder ran through her she snapped her eyes closed. That had just been a result of the vibrations. It had nothing to do with her thoughts of Emma. Nothing.

* * *

Another hour had trudged by, and she'd still received no word back from the Mayor. She had called her office twice now as well as her cell, and still no answer. Emma was growing more and more impatient. If she was deliberately avoiding her, then all hell would break loose next time she saw her. How damn difficult was it to answer a phone call?! Emma felt like she was back in school, had their differences really reached this petty level? Was Regina pretending she didn't exist? Because she wasn't going to disappear just because Regina wished it. That was half the reason she was staying. Placing her cell on loudspeaker on her desk she pressed redial, listening to the steady and persistent ring as she read another statement.

* * *

Squeezing her legs tight together trying to dispel the tension that was rapidly growing. She cursed Dr Hopper and his eccentric treatments. She cursed Armani for making a jacket without pockets. She cursed Apple for having such an efficient vibrations. But most of all she cursed whomever was calling her so incessantly. Biting down on her Regina had to fight the sensations that were urging her to moan out. _It's just a cell phone. It's just a cell phone. _But that didn't matter. She tried again to think who would be calling her, hoping that would dispel any arousal, it did for a while. The thought of Mr Gold being on the other end of the line certainly helped, but then her thoughts flickered back to the Sheriff, until for the first time, Regina imagined it Emma as something other than an threat, and an enemy. She imagined her as something else entirely. She imagined that it was Emma on her knees, between her legs, causing her body to tingle with desire. As she fantasised about pulling the blonde's head closer the cell once again stopped vibrating and Regina cursed again. Only this time, this time she cursed its absence.

* * *

"Shit!" Now she'd made three calls and still not got a hold of the Mayor. Instead of preventing drama, she feared she had caused more. Her cell beeped and flashed red, _great_ she thought, _now my phone's about to die! _And she'd left her charger at home. Emma was beginning to think today was one of those days where she just should have stayed in bed. Sighing to herself she decided that after work she would have to drop in at the Mayors Office on her way home, and hope Regina was still around and in a good mood.

* * *

Eyes fixed on the clock on the wall Regina watched as it ticked at a painfully slow rate. As the door clicked open she snapped her neck around glaring at Dr Hopper as he walked in. "You're late!" She hissed.

"Regina it's four minutes past." Hanging up his coat and hat, smiled at her. "So how did you do?"

"You are late!" She repeated. "Now god damn untie me!" Struggling against her bonds, desperate to be freed. Without word Dr Hopper flicked open a penknife, cutting her free. Within a flash Regina's hand curled around her cell as she yanked it from her pocked. "Miss Swan you're in for it now!" She growled at her screen.

"Regina why are you so tense, we need to talk about the session."

Shoving the phone in his face Regina raised an eyebrow "three times!" As Archie looked at her blankly she rolled her eyes and stormed over to the coat stand throwing on with force. "She called me three times in the space of three hours! I'm sorry Dr Hopper, but we will have to reschedule our debrief, I have something I have to deal with - _or someone". _She muttered the last two words under her breath as she walked out of the office, leaving the door, and Archie's mouth wide open behind her. _Had he just broken the Mayor?_

* * *

I liked the idea of this one, but not how it turned out. I'll probably rewrite this when I get a chance, but I doubt I will continue it, unless I'm given a prompt or something. Mhh. What did you guys think? Not one of my better SQW entries.


End file.
